Lean on me
by Shadowgirl669
Summary: Tifa remembers some events that took place during the FF7 timeline, mostly those involving Vincent and herself.


_Sometimes, things move on to the strangest things... Heroes fall and becomes corrupted, people who you think are your friends turns out ennemies, ennemies becomes friends and peoples who you should be affraid of becomes those in whom you find support in._

_This is what hapenned with me.._

_Several days ago, Cloud, Barret, Red XIII, Aeris, Cait sith and I found someone in the Shinra mansion, in Nibelheim. Some strange man, broken hearted from what he said and cold like no others. A man that immediatly sent shivers down my spine and against who I was ready to take stand at first sign of danger. Of course, the paper that Hojo left behind, saying that he genetically altered that person, wasn't helping. What were we to expect of this person? _

_We were soon to find out... _

" Aeris! Behind you! " Cloud screamed, running toward her, sword in hand.

Aeris turned around and shrieked, seeing a giant spider like creature standing in front of her. Barret ran to her and placed himself in front, in case anything was to happen. Red and Vincent both sided with Barret while I stood in the back, with Aeris who was still in shock. Cait stayed with me, to defend us. All 3 of us went further , leaving the others in the battle.

" How many more of those are we gonna fight huh? " Shouted Cloud, avoiding a hit from the monster.

" Damned if I know spiky head! Just fight! " Told him Barret, while shooting.

Red XIII ran to the spider and bit him wherever he could while Vincent shot at the place he thought would hurt the most.

On our side, Aeris and I would help them with curative magic whenever necessary. However, the battle didn't go as we thought it would ...

The spider moved really quickly and soon enough, Barret had no where to go. Vincent interposed himself and took the hits: some nasty combo that the monster landed on him. We thought he was dead for sure ... sad for someone who barely started to live again, after 30 years of sleep.

But against all odds, he survived. He relinquished a scream, which almost deafenned us all and once he was in sight, he was turned into a monter: Shorter than he normally is, with long red hair, blueish furr and a long tail. He went completly mad on the spider and helped with the guys, it didn't take long for that huge creature to die.

Vincent, or at least.. the creature he now was, fell on all four, panting and appearing in pain. He clawed on the ground and slowly reverted back to his normal self, his clothes damaged and ripped , but his cape covered most of them.

No one dared move an inch, watching his transformation and even after he was back to normal, he still didn't move. Staring at the floor, trembling, almost in shame and obviously in pain.

I looked around and since no one was saying anything, I dared taking initiative. I left Aeris and Cait behind and knelt beside Vincent, getting ready to defend myself if that "monster" appeared again.

"...Vincent?" I faintly asked. My voice barely above a whisper.

" Just give me a minute.. " He managed, still trying to catch his breath. I remained silent and looked at him, delicatly pressing my hand on his shoulder.

_It was when we first saw it: his transformations... This is what Hojo did to him. Even to this day, his story is still shrouded in mystery. All we know is that there was a woman he loved, something hapenned to her after she gave birth to Sephiroth, then Hojo, according to the papers we found in the Shinra mansion, genetically altered him. Of course, with time, we learnt what trigerred his morphings and learnt he wasn't dangerous when it hapenned. Though he isn't quite himself once he transforms, the beast he becomes knows friends from foes. He gains tremendous powers when he changes and those powers saved our lives more than once. _

_There are 3 transformations and each of them have special habilities. Sometimes, they help us, but there was this one time where it went against us. Each creatures are weak and strong against certain elements and his morphings are element based._

_To make a long story short, he was helping the creature... but we managed with this and after a long battle, we killed the creature we were facing and Vincent went back to his normal self. This event sent him on a guilt trip, but we made him understand it was not a problem. Everyone was alive, no?_

_So we were first introduced to his cold attitude, then his imprevisible/dangerous one. Shortly after, once we reached the village of Rocket town, we met with his caring side. _

We had been unsuccesfully trying to gain a hold out of the captain's plane and went back to his house, to meet with Shera once again. She is the one that requested us to ask the Captain about using his plane, the Tiny Bronco.

"Excuse me... Cloud? Did the captain say anything? " She asked, walking through the hall.

"Nope..."

"Oh...?" She seemed surprised with the answer and before she could even place another word, the door slammed open. Cid, (the captain) was back from working on the rocket.

"$#! Shera. What are you, blind? We got guests! GET SOME TEA! $#!" He agressively told her, making Barret's speaking seem like the one of a choir child.

"I... I'm sorry." She faltered, hurrying to the counter.

"Really, don't mind us." Cloud tempted, desperatedly trying to calm down the bad feeling, rising in the house. On my side, next to Vincent, I stood quiet but I could clearly hear the tall man grit his teeth. Obviously, he didn't like how Cid had treated Shera. I glanced down and saw the fingers on his right hand faintly stroking the handle of his gun.As much as it scared me, as much as I found it ... noble.

"Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right?" He kept on almost screaming while I was hoping for Vincent not to take out his gun, then left us.

"Poor Shera." Is all I could mumble to myself. Vincent's hand let go of his hostlter.

"Sorry. It's our fault." Told Cloud to the poor woman who turned around.

"No, no. He's always like this."

"It's amazing that you can live with it. " Protested Vincent, walking toward her.

She shook her head "No... It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream..."

"What happened?" Asked her Cloud.

She explained us about the space program, on how she was the one taking care of the last check up on the oxygen tanks aboard the rocket, about the rocket being about to lift off, killing her in the process because the temperature would have been so high and how she couldn't leave until she finished the check ups, to make sure everything would go fine for Cid.

"He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life.After that, the Space Program was cut back and the launch was canceled.It's my fault his dream was destroyed...That's why... it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him."

Vincent appeared thoughtfull and before he could form any words, Cid came back.

"Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!"

"I... I'm sorry." she replied, rushing back to the stove. Cid crashed in a chair, laying a foot on the table in front of him.

Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you?" He arrogantly told us, motionning to the other chairs. "They're late... Where is Rufus...?"

As to answer his question, the front door openned, letting Palmer in. Cid, suddenly seeming in a much better mood, rushed outside.

_Cid's temper seemed to greatly annoy Vincent, however, after Cid joined our group, both men talked things through.. or at least, I think they did. It ended up in Vincent being able to stand Cid. So something had to have hapenned, no? They even shared room at some occasions. Like this day, at the gold saucer.Cloud and I were back from .. a small date. I love Cloud, but I think he doesn't see it ..._

_anyways!_

_After being back, Cloud went to his room and I was heading to mine when Vincent walked by me. He seemed, preoccupied. _

"Hi Vincent, is anything the matter?"

True to himself, it took him a while before replying. "...No, just unable to sleep."

I slowly shook my head, smiling. It is definitly not surprising to hear this from a man who spent the past 30 years of his life... sleeping.

"Care for some compagny?" Well what? I am up, he is up and I cannot sleep right now either. I am still angry at what Cait Sith did and I cannot talk about it either. Marlene may be in danger... Oh Barret, I am sorry.. I wish I could tell you.

Vincent nodded and walked away. Being with him since several days now, I know this is actually not "cold". It is just the way he is. During our walk in the amusement park, he looked around, almost mesmerized by the sight.

"Did ... did the Gold saucer exist before you ... " I caught the words before they slipped. The last thing he may want to hear is about the coffin in which we found him. He glanced at me, making me feel slightly unconfortable.

"... it wasn't this big. There was only an arcade and the gondola, who's ride was a lot shorter. There wasn't hany hotels either and the park closed at night."

"Wow.. it's so different now!" I exclaimed, surprised by the differences.

I looked up to him, and saw sadness fill his eyes. I forgot how it must be for him. To go to sleep one day, and wake up where no one you know is alive, aside someone you hate, and where everything has tremendously changed. I looked around, trying to find something to change his mind. We are in the gold saucer, everyone is suposed to be happy in this place! Suddenly, uneasiness filled me: what would he like? Probably not a ride, definitly not the games, he isn't really the arcade type and as for the shows presented ... they are too childish. They are fun to play in, but if it is to watch them, it's another story. My mind raced at a thousand miles an hour through the park and I saw nothing that could be appealing to him, or at least, to what I know of him.

"I saw you with Cloud earlier. "

His phrase snapped me out of my thoughts. "You did?"

"You and him know each other since long don't you?"

I didn't know where he was going to with this, but if it could change his mind and since he usually never talks, then answering is definitly the best option.

"Yes, we are childhood friends. Both of us were raised in Nibelheim. We were even neighbors. Then Cloud left to be in SOLDIERS and I became a guide for Mt. Nibel. After the incident with Sephiroth, I moved to Midgar and a few years later, I found Cloud there." I let go of a sigh. "and here we are now, chasing Sephiroth left and right, trying to get to the promised land and God knows what else."

He nodded and I could see something that could easily be mistaken for a smile, crawl its way on his lips. I wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe.. happier memories or souvenirs when he came here in his past life?

"You like him don't you?"

"Wh-what! I .. uhh.. Why I errr.." I stumbled, unable to form words, totally taken aback by his statement.

The most unexpected hapenned and he bursted into laughter. Such a warm one too. I blushed, embarassed by what I said, or at least, tried to say. It was probably obvious to him that I love Cloud.

He closed his eyes, smiling. "I knew you did. I don't know you since long, but he is lucky to have someone dedicated by his side. I feel he needs it. "

If only he knew how much he does ... There is something no one known about Cloud aside me. Even Cloud doesn't know it, or doesn't seem to want to know it. I am affraid of what will happen when he'll remember ...

"I just want to make sure he'll be ok."

_I didn't know what to answer to this and strangely, Vincent picked it up. Our discussion changed to how some things were in his past and how they are now. It was interresting to see the changes in such small amount of time and I was relieved to see he didn't appear into another down or cold mood. For the first time, I saw the man behind the mask. I wondered if he was like that, before Hojo got to him._

_I got to admit, he is such a gentleman. We even went into the gondola, but this time, I knew the view (since I went there with Cloud) so instead, I watched him. He looked around, almost liking what he was seeing. The whole ride remained in silence, I allowed him to capture this moment and I was sure he was into a deep monologue with himself. Whether he is thinking of the past, or he is imagining what it would be like if Lucrecia was with him, or maybe he is just looking at things to compare them. I will never know. But this small moment, in peace, was his's and at the end of the ride, it was while smiling that we parted ways, going back to our rooms._

_The next day, we left for the Temple of the Ancients. Aeris, Cloud and Cid went inside while Yuffie, the new one we found on the way here, (or more.. that found us) Nanaki, Cait, Vincent, Barret and I remained outside. We made sure no one would approach the temple while they would be inside and after a few hours, we overheard them talk about how they couldn't take out the black materia without leaving someone to die... _

"No, I just cannot think of anyone to leave behind in this!" I cried out. It's true, I don't want to lose any friends in this journey and we cannot leave the materia there either because if Sephiroth wants it, he can easily throw lives in there and get it none the less. Cait sith yoinked the PHS from my hands.

"Hi, Cloud. This is Cait Sith.I overheard the whole story! Don't forget about me.Everything you said makes perfect sense! You can use my stuffed body for the future of the Planet."

Knowing that he betrayed us once, giving the key of the ancients to the Shinra and kidnapping Marlene, I wasn't about to trust him...

We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. And we can't let the Shinra get theirs on it either." Was Cloud's voice from the PHS.

"But Cloud. There's really nothing else you can do. Everyone, please trust me."

There was a moment of silence. Knowing Cloud, he was thinking this out.

"I guess we have no choice "

"All righty then! Leave it all to me! Please hurry, you've got to get out of there! I'll be waiting at the exit!"

On this, he left toward one of the door, on the side of the temple, leaving us behind.

It was ... strange. Oh, I know he was a spy.. I know he betrayed us.. but he still wanted to help. I didn't know what to think of this, but it did leave me... sad.

I sighed, turning around, and took a few steps away from the group. I needed some air and to be somewhat alone for a moment. We could hear some fighting going on inside and then, Cait Sith went in. I sat on a nearby rock, thoughtfull, and watching the pyramid grow smaller by the second.

Vincent also walked away from the group and sat beside me.

"...Are you going to be alright?" He whispered, taking a strand of hair away from my face.

I nodded, unable to take my eyes away from the shrinking temple. "...yeah"

I felt his hand on my back, such simple movement, but from him, it meant a lot and made me feel better. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

_It felt so good in his arms though... I never would have thought, when we found him, that he would be like that. After we retrieved the black materia, Sephiroth appeared and Cloud fell under his control and gave him the materia. Cait Sith #2 also arrived. I wondered how many dolls like that he had (the one who is controlling Cait sith)._

_Cloud fell unconscious and Cid picked him up so we could walk away to Goganga, a town nearby, so he could recover. I was worried... what is going on with Cloud being so easily controlled by Sephiroth?_

_Vincent walked by my side the whole time. Barret was also there...protected by 2 gunners.. what can I ask for more? _

_Arrived in the city, we rented a room for Cloud, in which we took turns to keep an eye on him until he woke up. In the meantime, Aeris left. She didn't tell us where she was going or why, she just... dissapeared._

_Cloud woke up about 10 hours after, while Barret was watching over him. Since I was talking with the guys outside, I heard it and came back in. Cloud didnt want to come, he was worried about what was going on with himself and he also informed us Aeris was gone to the city of the ancients and worse: Sephiroth was after her!_

_We tried to convince him to follow but he constantly refused, affraid to do another mistake, affraid to lose control again. After getting lectured by Barret, we both left him to decide. _

I was walking back and forth, both angry and worried. How could he leave Aeris on her own like that!

"Just give him enough time to find himself.."

I stopped walking, completly frozen. "Vincent.. what do you mean?"

"Cloud's story appears to have a lot of errors in it and I think he is also searching for the truth in all this."

Right on...

"And since Shinra is involved in all this, and having a taste of their medicine as well, I can only imagine what it can be for him ..."

"I just cannot believe he can leave Aeris on her own like this, mostly with Sephiroth being after her. Vincent, it's completly crazy!"

He remained silent to this, which made me sigh. "I am just worried for both of them."

"You need to trust them, Aeris knows what she is doing, Cloud is looking for the best thing to do. If he fears he cannot continue, then you cannot force him. Mostly if he feels he may put all of us in danger."

"I know ... but it's just going too fast. If only Aeris didn't leave yet, things would be easier."

"The easy path is never the first one to offer itself. You'll have to make your way through the one you're now in front of ." He calmly said, walking toward me.

"yeah.. I guess you are right."

He layed his hand on my back, gently pushing on me "Now go take some rest, you need it."

I nodded, thanked him and left. He was right, we'll have to face things as they present themselves. I just hope Aeris is going to be alright.

_So this was the most of the past days. We are still waiting for Cloud's decision and we hope he'll make it soon. I rested for a few hours and now, I am just writting this all up, as to keep track. I feel there is a strong new friendship being built up and those small details are all going to be things I will love to remember, after this journey is over._

_Oh, Yuffie is at the door now, I'll definitly write more later... _


End file.
